A common problem associated with joint replacement surgery is the development of fractures around the prosthetic, known as periprosthetic fractures. For example in a Total Knee Replacement (TKR) procedure, fractures may occur in the femur around the prosthetic joint implanted at the distal portion of the femur. Various treatments are employed depending on the severity of the fractures and whether the prosthetic becomes loose. The fractures generally occur as a result of trauma or infection and in extreme cases may require additional surgical procedures in order to re-align the prosthetic knee and/or apply additional plates or rods, so that the fractures will heal properly. In most cases when a periprosthetic knee fracture occurs, the prosthesis remains well fixed to the bone beneath it and securing the bone to the part of the femur which has broken away is a challenge.
Mending such fractures is a challenge due to the lack of available healthy bone remaining around the location of the fractures. As a result, fracture fixation may be inadequate and the fracture may heal incorrectly, causing abnormal stresses on the prosthetic joint, which in turn may cause pain, stiffness, and potential TKR failure. Therefore, there is a need for improved surgical implants to mend periprosthetic fractures, and instruments for applying the improved surgical implants to the periprosthetic fractures. Such an improved surgical implant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,463,053 to Garino, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety and for all purposes.